Half a Minute
by Sanity through Madness
Summary: My currently unofficial contribution to the LJ 30kisses challenge. KakaSaku. Drabbles. What more can you ask for? They'll be in the traditional 30kisses order, but they aren't necessarily in the right order for their continuity. Maybe I'll fix that later.
1. Look Over Here

Half a Minute

- Sanity through Madness

This is based off the 30kisses challenge from LiveJournal. I've decided to take on the challenge, and go for all thirty scenarios - as soon as I figure out #28... But if I like doing this, I'll probably do another one, for a different Naruto pairing. This run is KakaSaku - beware!

It's called "Half a Minute" because the scenarios could, arguably, take place in thirty seconds. And the amount of time ties in to the 30kisses idea. So I was feeling inspired - don't kill me for it...

And things still haven't changed - I still don't own anything. I'm just using the characters and the challenge for my own entertainment.

Oh, and for the hell of it, I've decided to make them all drabbles. I believe it's a lost art form, and I'd rather like to see it restored to its former respect. Let's see if I can make every addition, minus title and disclaimers like these, exactly 100 words...

* * *

Challenge One . Look Over Here

* * *

"I'm not looking!" She yelled, stamping her foot in a rather childish display of temper. But since he was going to act childish, then damn it, so was she.

"But _Icha Icha Paradise_ can be considered inspirational reading..." He cajoled, one of his arms snaking around her waist, dragging her in front of the literary display.

She promptly reddened, and glared up at him. From the set of her jaw, Sakura might have been furious. But the light in her eyes spoke otherwise...

"Just look over here..." Kakashi whispered, adding a furtive kiss to the side of her head.


	2. News

Half a Moment

- Sanity through Madness

This is based off the 30kisses challenge from LiveJournal. I've decided to take on the challenge, and go for all thirty scenarios - as soon as I figure out #28... But if I like doing this, I'll probably do another one, for a different Naruto pairing. This run is KakaSaku - beware!

It's called "Half a Minute" because the scenarios could, arguably, take place in thirty seconds. And the amount of time ties in to the 30kisses idea. So I was feeling inspired...

And things still haven't changed - I still don't own anything. I'm just using the characters and the challenge for my own entertainment.

Oh, and for the hell of it, I've decided to make them all drabbles. I believe it's a lost art form, and I'd rather like to see it restored to its former respect. Let's see if I can make every addition, minus title and disclaimers like these, exactly 100 words...

* * *

Challenge Two . News; letter

* * *

"It was today, right?"

"Yes, Naruto. For the third time, yes."

"Don't sound so mad, Sakura-chan! I'm just..."

"If we weren't on a mission, I'd call it adorable that you're worried about Hinata. Blame Tsunade for the long mission, if she has the baby before we get back."

When Kakashi appeared beside his two students-cum-teammates, it was with a smile. "Congratulations, Naruto."

The blonde stared, his mouth dropping open in shock, before he whooped quite loudly, and latched onto Sakura.

"...told you, dobe." She said, smiling, kissing him quickly on the cheek.


	3. Jolt

See the first two chapters if you're interested in the disclaimer; frankly, I don't want to be bothered copying and pasting it for another twenty-seven pieces.

This one was a little hard - I wasn't sure what was exactly meant by the challenge, so I took my own interpretation of it, and came out with this.

* * *

Challenge Three . Jolt

* * *

It came as a shock, really. A little jolt of static electricity stinging her fingers, prompting her to immediately yank her hand out of his grasp, shaking the tingling digits. "Ow! That hurts!"

And for all her troubles, he only smirked - well, she could assume it was a smirk, judging from the rather cocky tilt of his eye.

"And you have no sympathy."

"What would you have me do different, then?"

She held out the finger. "The least you can do is kiss it better."

Obligingly, he pressed his lips to the proffered digit.

"I meant without that damn mask!"

* * *

And as far as my early reviewers go... 

Newtype Omega - Thank you! It's been ages since I've done drabbles - I was a little afraid I had fallen out of touch! I've actually put in a bid for it on LJ, so who knows? And this'll probably be a quick piece of work - it's a good break from my other story, actually.

Pa0pUFrUiT - ...what's wrong with KakaSaku? Sakura can learn a lot from him. And this is _my_ story, and I don't paticularly care for Sasuke. And 30kisses does state that there must be a kiss in every chapter, but not necessarily between the two featured. She kissed Naruto because she was happy for him. So nyah.

Tomahome-Lover-101 - Thank you. I do indeed plan on writing more - those two are perfect for this challenge!


	4. Our Distance and That Person

Panthera lupus - Consider this chapter dedicated to you! You're the one who caught the error, so you have just gotten a dedication! ...I thought there was something off, but you're the one who found it! ...so, you like the first one, eh? There are probably going to be a few more along that tone, later on - after all, there are twenty-six more challenges to go...

* * *

Challenge Four . Our Distance and That Person

* * *

If it was equilateral, there would be no problem.

Instead, the little triangle is constantly shifting. Sometimes, Sakura is closer to him, and he enjoys it.

Most of the time, however, she isfascinatedwith kissing herteammate, Uchiha Sasuke.

He'd like to say that it is because he loves her that he lets her go, even as he acknowledges that she will come back to him.

But that doesn't mean that it stops hurting.

Kakashi also realizes he should probably be giving Naruto a little more attention.

But he just watched, not envious.

…yeah, right.

Another loss.


End file.
